


Mooncake

by piecesofalice



Category: Trick (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesofalice/pseuds/piecesofalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something like renewal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mooncake

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A yellow, small teapot and tea cups that are decorated with a village on them. Two pieces of a mooncake so you can see inside. A whole mooncake on a white platter.

"Mooncakes."

"Why."

"They're mooncakes."

 _"Why."_

"Can't I bring you festive foods?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, you can't, because there's always a real reason you're sitting in my apartment - I know my landlord gave you the key, Ueda - drinking tea out of ridiculous teapots you go stupidly out of your way to cart here."

"I put them in a carry bag. It's not a -"

"Ueda!"

 _"You."_

"Tell me! Or -"

He tells himself he does it to shut her up. The kiss feels like renewal; beautiful peace and welcome silence - and he wonders what took them so long.


End file.
